


Big Sister Stories: Getting In Trouble

by LateStageInfernalism



Series: Big Sister Stories [1]
Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Existing Relationship, F/M, Fdom, Incest, Jealous, Mommy Domme, Reclaiming You, Tsundere, Well - Freeform, Yandere, You Belong to Me, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gonewildaudible, well¦
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Series: Big Sister Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120013
Kudos: 20
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Big Sister Stories: Getting In Trouble

[F4M] Big Sister Stories: Getting In Trouble [Incest] [Fdom] [Mommy Domme] [Existing Relationship] [Well, well, well…] [Jealous] [Reclaiming You] a bit of [Tsundere] and a dash of [Yandere] and a hint of [You Belong to **Me** ]]

———————————————————————————

Scenario: A simple story about a big sister oversleeping, getting a bit jealous, and having her way with her little brother. It takes place within the confines of a previously existing taboo relationship, although they’re start to go exclusive in this scene.

Character: The big sister loving, but also domme-y and possessive. She knows her brother belongs to her and she’s not afraid to boss him around. It’s for the best, after all. No-one else loves him like she does.

  * Emphasis noted by _italics_ **.**
  * Direction on emotion or speech patterns appear in (parenthesis)
  * Sound FX appear in [brackets] and are **optional**.
  * sFX Included: text typing noises, send and receive text messages on phone noise, open and shutting door, going down/up steps.



This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Other Scripts Found Here: <https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/10u_HSRTrhUY9VdTIaKlK3cbhFic8RzgsDlyreqduXFI/edit?usp=sharing>

———————————————————————————

Hmm…must have fallen asleep. Nothing like a nap after work but…it’s dark outside. Fuck. I knew I should have set an alarm. These extra work hours plus class are killing me.

Speaking of killing me, he’s gonna fucking be pissed. We already don’t get a lot of us time because our Parents are always around. Ugh. What time is it?

Ah, it’s eight already. _Fuck_.

Okay shit, he didn’t wake me up so he probably let me rest. That was nice of him. I bet he’s just reading or playing games in his room. We still have plenty of time before Mom and Dad get home from their thing, after all.

He’s not in his room. That’s…weird.

Huh.

Hey? Little brother? Where are you? [walking down stairs]

Shit, the whole downstairs is dark? Did he leave?

Hmm. Better text him.

[clicking of phone keyboard]

Hey…sorry…just…woke…up…where…r…u?

[send text noise]

[pause then text receive noise]

“Back in 5, sleeping beauty.” Ha ha. Well, at least he’s on his way home. Hmm…all the cars are still in the driveway so…must have taken an uber?

Ah…there he is.

Huh…she’s pretty cute for an uber driver.

Nah, I’m being silly. Anyone can be a driver. Even…

Hmm…normally uber drivers don’t hug you before you get out though.

_Fuck._

[open door sound]

Hi, hello, yes, I’m up, but more importantly…

_Who the fuck was that?_

Don’t you play fucking dumb with me…you…you _jerk_.

We had a date. That may have slipped your mind when whats-her-tits was hugging you.

Okay, yes fine, I did sleep maybe a few hours later than I expected, but you could have woken me. You didn’t have to run out and…see whoever that was.

Hmm, really? A likely story. 

So this “study partner” picks you up from your house, drives you over to her apartment…where you “study” for a few hours…and then she drives you home…and _hugs_ you, right before you get out.

See, that last part was what made me most suspicious. It sure looked like a girlfriend type hug to me.

Of course there are different kinds of hugs! There are friendly-hugs and overly-long-creeper-hugs and even little-brother-stealing-cocksucking-girlfriend hugs. That really looked like the latter to me.

So did she?

Did she suck your cock?

I am _not_ being ridiculous. I have a right to know!

Okay, yes, fine, I suppose so far that we’ve just been siblings-with-benefits. No one said anything about being exclusive.

That was a mistake on my part. I say we’re being exclusive. Starting now.

No, that was not a question. It was a statement. And one I’m fully prepared to back up, if need be.

So, yeah, first things first, you need to answer the question: Did that little…”study partner”…suck your cock, or not?

Yes. Or. No.

Oh, I see. You’re not going to answer. You’re just going to stand there and smirk.

You’re enjoying getting your big sister all jealous and angry, aren’t you?

I bet you think it serves me right for falling asleep. That you can go out and do…whatever with anyone you like.

You little brat. We’ll just see about that.

Come on.

Don’t you _dare_ fucking test me. Get your cute little ass up the _fucking_ stairs and into my _fucking_ bedroom.

_NOW._

That’s better.

[sound of door closing, then locking]

After all, I can’t very well call you a good boy if you’re not being one, can I?

Now, strip.

Come on, we’ve got plenty of time for fun before Mom and Dad get home, but only if you’re good.

Do you want to be a sad little brat who’s frustrated and stuck thinking about what he could have done?

Or a satisfied good boy dreaming about all the wonderful ways his big sister has just pleasured him?

That’s what I thought. So do what I say. Start with your shirt.

That’s it…take it off…nice and slow…let me see you.

Come on, don’t be shy. I know you’re not always confident about your body, but I think you’re fucking hot. And I can prove it.

I love sliding my hands all over that chest of yours. Mmm…and your stomach and back and neck and…[giggles]

I love seeing you get all quiet and and flushed and shy like that. And I love seeing that cock of yours straining at your pants already. That tells me that maybe, just maybe, that fucking “study partner” didn’t get at _my_ property.

Take off your pants.

No. You don’t get to touch me yet. You do what you’re fucking told and then maybe you can touch me.

Good boy. Nice and slow, just like I taught you.

That’s it. Now your boxers.

Good.

Just stand there. Let me just walk around you.

Let me grab that cute butt of yours. [giggle]

Mmm. Look at that cock. You’re so fucking hard and…dripping for me already.

Maybe your little study buddy flirted with you a bit, but she didn’t take care of you like big sis would, did she?

I bet if I slide just the tips of my fingers down your shaft you’ll…

[laughs]

Twitch, just like that.

You need me, don’t you?

You need my touch.

And my mouth.

And my tits.

And my tight little pussy.

Say it. Say that you need me.

You can stay quiet if you want. But I’m not even taking my shirt off until you say the words.

Goooood boy. That wasn’t so hard, was it?

Not like you. You’re _very_ hard.

Do you want to undress your big sister now? Hmm?

Go ahead…unbutton my shirt.

Slowly, now. Take your time. Enjoy it. I know you love my tits.

You love the feel of them in your [moan] hands…

Such an eager boy. [laughs]

I mean, not that I’m complaining. I just wanted to be sure that I’m the _only_ girl that you’re groping.

I’m convinced. You’ve been a good boy despite all the temptations. Do you want a reward?

Finish undressing me and you can play with and suck my tits. Would you like that?

[laughs] I thought you might.

Take off my jeans. There you go…unbutton them.

Mmm…yes…pull them all the way down…get on your knees.

Go ahead and pull down my panties. Yes, they’re fucking wet. That’s your fault.

You know what? You don’t get my tits yet.

You heard me. You made me worry about your…virtue. So you have to go down on me.

Yep…right there, on your knees. Don’t pretend like you don’t know what to do. Or that you don’t like it. I’ve seen how hot it makes you.

[listener is going down on her starting here - she’s gradually getting more and more excited, more moans, noises, more commanding. By the time he stops going down on her she’s pretty close, but not there yet]

Oh, oh fuck!

No…I’m fine. I’m just…a bit turned on.

Anyway, I never told you to stop. Get back to it!

Yeah, that’s it…start slow and gentle…just like I taught you.

[giggles] Yes, you’re a fast learner. Maybe that’s why I got worried…

You have these…skills…and you’re sexy and smart and cute…

And I’m worried you’re going to go look for hotter girls than me…

And that makes me a little. bit. crazy.

But…then I remember what a good boy you are…mmm…thats right, circle the clit…fuck…

And how much…you love me…and how you’ve proved it over and over…

Mmm…time to stop…good boy.

[listener stops going down on her]

No, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s time for your treat. Then maybe we can both have one.

I’m just going to sit on the bed. I want you to lay down with your head in my lap.

That’s right, facing me. [giggles] You do know where I’m going with this. My little brother is such a clever boy.

Go on…kiss and suck my breasts as much as you want…

[listener is sucking on her nipple starting here — she’s really enjoying this in a relaxed way, add moans/whimpers, etc..]

Mmm…fuck this feels so good…

Are you surprised? I tried not to show it last time but…really…this is as much for me as it is for you…

Also, I just love how sweet you look from here, sucking on my tits…its just…EEP!

You naughty boy, giving me a nibble like that.

I know what you need though. You just keep sucking, and I’ll run my hand up and down that delicious cock of yours

[she’s stroking his cock]

Do you like having your big sister’s hand all over your cock?

Does it feel nice?

I’m going to practice over and over until I do it just right…mmm…

Just like you keep getting better with that mouth and tongue…I’m going to be the best big sister for you…

Fuck…you’re really getting me going right now…this was supposed to be all for you, but now….

I can’t wait any longer. Move.

[she stops stroking his cock and he stops sucking her nipples]

You heard me. Lay down, on your back.

I’m going to ride you, of course.

No, I…I’ve, uh, misplaced the condoms. Even if I did know where they were, and I don’t, I wouldn’t let you use one.

Why not? Well, um, there’s…there’s no time to put one on. That’s it. Just lie down…

Stop worrying…and (suddenly much more intense) _Let. Me. Have. This._

Good boy. You just stay still and let me straddle you and line you up just right…

And now I can finally impale myself on that fucking cock…..oh fuck!

God…damn. You’re so fucking hard. And you seem even bigger than last time! Is that possible? Fuck, I don’t care.

[she’s riding him starting here]

I’m going to ride you so fucking good, you won’t even remember your study partner’s name…

I’m going to take you and make you mine…

I’m going to take every drop of cum out of your cock…no.

That’s not right. You’re my little brother, so that cock, and all the cum inside of it, belongs to _me_.

Right. I get it in my mouth, my pussy…

All over my tits if I want…even in my ass…

But no one else does…

Yeah thats right baby…move your hands over my body…

I’m all yours. No one else gets my tits or my pussy…

Just my little brother, because he’s the _best_ …

Come on, now…so close…I can feel you getting there…

No, I will not stop riding you so you can pull out…

That’s the whole point of this position.

What good is riding you if I don’t get filled with your sweet cum, baby brother?

So come on, don’t hold back…

Give yourself to me…give ALL of yourself…

Yeah, thats it…oh god I feel you…I feel you filling meeee

[improv to possessive, rough orgasm]

Well, fuck. That was amazing.

And just in time, too. Mom and Dad just pulled in the drive way.

Hey, hey, calm down. My door is locked and we’re not making any more suspicious noises.

But, this is why we should totally get our own place. Just imagine the possibilities of me being able to have my way with you at any time? [giggles]

All, right, fine, go to your own room. [sigh] I just miss not getting the cuddles after I guess. But you’re right, it’s smart not to be too risky.

You didn’t just get laid tonight, either. You learned a valuable lesson.

What are you going to do the next time you get all lonely and horny?

That’s right. You’re going find your big sister and let her take care of everything.

[soft laugh]


End file.
